Rosas rojas
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Esas rosas rojas,y mi amor.
1. La dulce vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**Rosas rojas**

**Capitulo uno: La dulce vida**

**XXXXX**

**Advertencia: Lemon subidito en este capitulo **

**xxxxxxx**

Helga mira por la ventana, la luna brilla con un suave resplandor azulado, entonces voltea a ver al hombre que duerme en su cama, se sienta junto a él, le acaricia el cabello y coloca su frente en la de él, respirando su mismo aire, sintiendo como su aroma inunda sus sentidos. El despierta y se topa con esos ojos maravillosamente azules que lo miran, la rodea con sus brazos, como si quisiera protegerla de ella misma. La besa dulcemente en los labios, ella lo toma del rostro y le corresponde apasionada, su ropa de dormir no dura mas tiempo en su cuerpo, y el comienza a recorrer su piel, toca cada uno de sus puntos sensibles, haciéndola suspirar y gemir, él mismo no puede dejar de hacerlo al sentir esas manos pálidas y delgadas que lo acarician cariñosas y atrevidas, ella se da completa y cuando él la penetra siente una ola de sensaciones que la llevan a un éxtasis sereno y ardiente a la vez, ambos se mueven al mismo compás esperando que su clímax llegue despacio, pues les gusta disfrutarse tranquilamente, no tienen prisa, su vida es entera de ellos.

El orgasmo llega y ella grita su nombre con la voz lánguida y la respiración agitada.

– ¡Ahh, Gerald, Gerald, te amo! – exclama hundiendo sus dedos en la cabellera negra de su amor.

– ¡Uh, Helga… Helga y yo a ti! – grita él desesperadamente abrazado a ella.

Quien en todo el mundo hubiera pensado que él la amaría a ella, y menos que alguna vez la tendría en sus brazos como ahora.

**xxxx**

– ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de casarte conmigo? – le pregunta de vez en cuando. Ella solo lo mira asombrada.

– ¡Jamas! ¿Y tú de haberte casado conmigo? – le devuelve la pregunta, mirándolo con angustia.

El mueve la cabeza negativamente y la abraza, arrepentido de haber preguntado. Pero cuando entra en su recamara y ve ese pequeño altar, su corazón da un vuelco, es verdad él permitió que ella lo pusiera, porque en aquel momento sentía casi lo mismo que ella, pero no puede evitar el sentir celos de ese estúpido retrato, siempre rodeado de rosas rojas, aunque tal vez sin el dueño de aquella imagen no tendría la familia que tiene ahora, Helga su esposa, y sus dos lindos hijos, Arnold el mayor, rubio como el sol, que es tan parecido a su madre, tiene 8 años y el pequeño Romeo, moreno igual que él, con los ojos azules de su madre, con tan solo 6.

– Arnold… – exclama tomando el retrato de la mesita donde esta, él era su mejor amigo, su muerte y el dolor que sintieron por la perdida fue lo que los unió y aquí están ahora, juntos.

Arnold… si Arnold murió, ¿como? De la manera mas absurda según Helga. Un estúpido viaje con sus padres a Centroamérica, el avión se estrello en la selva y no quedo mucho que rescatar, no hubo señales de Stella, Miles o Arnold, nada, nadie en el avión sobrevivió. Aún así Helga lo busco incansablemente, hasta que Gerald la saco de su locura, tenia que ser fuerte por primera vez en su vida, tenia una razón para hacerlo. Al final él se había dado cuenta de como era en realidad ella, y porque Arnold la amaba tanto, su dolor, su angustia, su amor, todo lo hizo caer rendido de amor por ella sin remedio.

Phoebe sigue siendo la mejor amiga de Helga, y de él también, ellos ya se habían alejado cuando iban en la secundaria, nunca hubo nada entre ellos mas que amistad, tal vez por eso ella podía pasar horas y horas en esa casa, salvo cuando algún buen mozo la invitaba a salir, ahí si que los abandonaba, no había encontrado el amor verdadero, no como ellos, pero seguía buscando según decía.

Esa tarde el veía la foto de su amigo, recordando todo lo que había pasado en su vida, tal vez era hora de pedirle a Helga que guarde ese retrato. Se escucha el timbre de la puerta, Helga esta abajo, terminando la tarea con sus hijos, así que no le preocupa.

Ella sigue sonriendo, pues Romeo la ha hecho reír, abre la puerta y su sonrisa se congela al ver a la persona frente a ella, su corazón parece detenerse, la oscuridad se apodera de sus ojos.

– ¡Helga! – exclama Arnold logrando asirla antes de que caiga al piso.

A los oídos de Gerald llega el sonido de esa voz, y baja corriendo las escaleras de la vieja casa Pataki.

Arnold esta ahí frente a él cargando a Helga desmayada, mientras sus dos hijos lo miran con asombro. Gerald extiende los brazos y Arnold pasa a Helga hacia ellos, mirándolo con angustia.

Gerald pone a Helga en el sillón y voltea a ver a su amigo que mira fijamente a los niños. Observando al mayor que tiene ese parecido a Helga, pero con grandes y expresivos ojos verdes.

Ambos amigos se miran profundamente, antes de que Gerald se acerque y le de la mano.

– ¡Bienvenido Arnold! – extendiendo su mano derecha.

Arnold lo mira y da dos pasos atrás.

– ¿Esta vez llegue bastante tarde, cierto? – dice tristemente antes de dar la media vuelta, acariciar el rubio cabello del niño mas grande y salir por la puerta cabizbajo.

Gerald lo observa y luego a Helga que luce triste en su repentino desmayo.

Continuara…

AY! Ya recibí un jitomatazo, lo sé, lo sé, bueno veamos este es un fic interactivo y puede tener dos finales, ustedes deciden, Helga vive feliz con Gerald y tiene una familia, pero Arnold es aún muy importante para ella, ustedes dicen, Gerald o Arnold, y advierto, si a alguien no le gusta, pues perdón, pero es una idea que se me ocurrió, así que estoy en sus manos, el siguiente capitulo será el final y de ustedes depende en que termina.

Y si, ando en mi fase Gerald, Helga, así que no se enojen.

Saludos y por favor digánme que hago. ^^

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	2. Eternidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**Rosas rojas**

**Capitulo dos: Eternidad**

**XXXXX **

**xxxxxxx**

Helga sonríe en éxtasis, Gerald no podía evitar ese dolor en sus articulaciones y en su alma, la veía sonreír como no lo había hecho en 8 años de matrimonio, y era solo por él, por Arnold que de algún modo volvió a la vida, solo para arruinar la suya.

– Esta vivo… Arnold esta vivo… – escucha a Helga decir, con un dulce tono al pronunciar el nombre de su amado.

Porque él lo sabia bien… Arnold siempre seria el verdadero amor de Helga, por mas que él fuera su esposo, sabia que el único y verdadero dueño de su ser, era ese hombre rubio que había salido derrotado por la puerta hacia unos momentos, y sin embargo ella era su esposa, suya, lo podía comprobar por el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular, una pieza fría de metal, pero que simbolizaba su unión para la eternidad.

– ¿Y que vamos a hacer? – dice Gerald sentándose a su lado.

Ella voltea a verlo aún sonriente. – ¡He sido una tonta, me desmaye como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo así… debemos ir a verlo, recibirlo como merece Gerald, esta vivo, te dije que yo sentía que estaba vivo, hay que hablarle a Phoebe y a los demás! – exclama feliz, levantándose apresurada de el sillón.

– Helga… – dice Gerald deteniéndola con su mano. Ella voltea a verlo y entonces nota la sombra triste en su rostro, regresa a su asiento, Gerald la mira con una profunda tristeza en su mirada.

– ¿Que pasa… no estas feliz de que él este vivo? – pregunta con angustia Helga.

– Lo estoy pero… ¿que va a pasar?

– No te entiendo… ¿que va a pasar con qué?– responde ella desviando la mirada.

– Sé bien lo que sientes por él aún Helga, no has podido olvidarlo… y menos podrás ahora…

– ¡Gerald eres mi esposo, el que él este vivo no cambiara nada! – dice sin subir el rostro.

– Mírame… – dice él tomando su barbilla para mirarla de frente. Los ojos de Helga comienzan a aguarse y él la abraza. – Lo sé Helga lo se… aún lo amas ¿no es cierto? – dice suavemente acariciando la espalda de su mujer.

– Gerald, eso no esta a discusión… él es tu amigo y eres mi esposo, ademas no sabemos como ha sido su vida, como es que esta vivo, debemos ir a verlo y decirle que estamos felices de que este aquí.

– Helga responde mi pregunta ¿aún lo amas? – ella lo mira con desesperación – . ¡Helga por dios dime! ¿Aún lo amas? – repite él tomándola de los hombros.

– Es el padre de Arni, Gerald… como podría olvidar eso… lo amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, pero tú eres mi esposo y te amo – dice acariciándole el rostro y mirándolo con cariño.

Eso no es suficiente para Gerald, el dolor de perderla seria terrible, ademas están sus hijos, cierto el mayor era hijo de Arnold, pero el mas pequeño era hijo de los dos, era hijo de su amor, y no era que él quisiera mas a su hijo porque no era así, Arnold era su hijo, tanto o mas que el mismo Romeo, pero ahora tendría otro padre, el verdadero y era ese hombre que ella tanto amaba.

– ¿Le dirás sobre Arnold?

– Es su padre… merece saberlo…

– El lo noto Helga… esos ojos verdes son tan parecidos a los de él que lo noto… era imposible que no lo hiciera.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpe la mirada entre los dos y esta vez es Gerald quien abre la puerta. Imaginaba quien era, lo conocía bien, él nunca huía a los problemas, los enfrentaba, y estaba seguro esta vez no seria diferente.

– Necesito que esto se aclare… necesito saber… – dice Arnold con la mirada extraña.

Gerald lo mira, agradece el que sus hijos se hayan retirado a sus cuartos, así que lo deja pasar.

– ¡Arnold! – exclama Helga acercándose feliz a él. Se detiene al ver la mirada de su esposo en ella.

– ¡Helga! – expresa Arnold sin poder reprimir el deseo de abrazarla.

Gerald los mira, ve en ese abrazo la verdad de los sentimientos de Helga.

– ¡Sabia que no habías muerto, perdóname por dejar de buscarte… perdóname – dice Helga mirando a Arnold con lagrimas en los ojos y acariciando su larga cabellera.

Arnold se desmorona, la mira con vehemencia como si su sola presencia fuera la vida para él. – Solo estoy vivo por ti Helga, porque quería regresar a ti… – Arnold se da cuenta de que esta actuando mal y se retira un poco de ella, volteando a ver a Gerald –. Aquella noche en que el avión se estrello en la selva, hubo una tormenta terrible, mis padres y yo sobrevivimos como de milagro junto con otras tres personas, logramos salir del infierno, gracias a las lanchas salvavidas, pero el río cercano había crecido en su cauce y nos arrastro alejándonos del siniestro, así nos perdimos en la selva, vagamos sin rumbo por algún tiempo, solo tratando de sobrevivir, hasta que encontramos una tribu perdida en la jungla… ahí nos albergaron, mientras seguíamos esperando que alguien nos rescatara, no había forma de salir de ese lugar, mas que por vía externa… y así pasaron ocho angústiantes años en que no vi tu rostro, o tu sonrisa, o tu mirada, y ahora… – dice mirando a Helga y acariciando su rostro con ternura. Luego se separa de ella y mira a su mejor amigo, que lo observa con recelo.

– ¿Como los rescataron? – pregunta Gerald tratando de parecer sereno, abrazando a su mujer en forma protectora.

– Hace unos días llego una expedición de Arqueólogos, buscando un asentamiento maya, así nos encontraron y fuimos rescatados.

– ¡Fue un milagro Gerald, fue un milagro que estén vivos! – dice Helga maravillada.

El trataba de entender la euforia de ella, pero solo conseguía sentir mas y mas angustia en su alma al verla así, le dolía sobremanera que ella demostrara tan abiertamente el amor que sentía por aquel, que parecía dispuesto a demostrarlo en la misma forma.

– ¿Como se llama su hijo mayor? ¿Cuantos años tiene? – pregunta inocentemente Arnold.

– Arnold… – contesta Helga–. Y tiene 8 años.

– ¿Como?

– Es verdad lo que piensas… él es tu hijo… nuestro hijo.

Arnold la observa y luego a Gerald que asiente a su amigo.

– Tengo un hijo… tenemos un hijo… ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

– Lo supe unos días antes de que te fueras… no quería que te sintieras presionado, ya te había molestado lo suficiente con lo de tu viaje como para decirte que estaba embarazada, tal vez tú no me creerías.

– ¡Maldición! – exclama Arnold golpeando con el puño en la pared –. ¡Tenias razón Helga, tu angustia era una antelación de la desgracia, si te hubiera hecho caso, esto no hubiera pasado!

– ¡No podías saberlo Arnold… – replica Gerald – para ti ese era solo un viaje mas de rutina con tus padres, no podías saber lo que sucedería!

– Lo lamento tanto Helga, lo siento… te amo, y quería volver a ti, pero el destino nos separo… y ahora eres su esposa… ¿cierto? – dice mirando las manos enlazadas de los dos. – Perdónenme los dos, voy a salir de sus vidas una vez mas, me encantaría ser parte de ella de nuevo, pero no podría… no podría soportar verlos juntos y disfrutando de la vida que yo, deberia tener.

– Arnold… – dice en un suspiro Helga, viéndolo a punto de salir nuevamente por la puerta.

– Me hubiera encantado conocer a mi hijo… y ser tu esposo… – dice el rubio deteniéndose en el umbral, observando detenidamente la calle, como si esperase algo.

Gerald siente una opresión en el pecho, cuando mira la desesperación de Helga por detenerlo, mientras él la sostiene por la mano.

– Gerald… – dice ella volteando a verlo con temor en su mirada – deja que lo detenga, por favor…

Arnold sale definitivamente por la puerta, pronunciando unas simples palabras. – Pero no puedo vivir sin ti…

Y entonces un sonido estremecedor, llantas rechinando, un golpe seco y el grito de una mujer.

No sabe cuando Helga se suelta de su mano y corre hacia la calle, para abrazar el cuerpo de aquel que tanto amo, con gritos desgarradores quisiera revivirlo, Gerald la mira como entre nubes sintiéndose culpable, ¿no era este el final que quería?, ¿no deseo por un instante que aquel otro volviera a estar muerto?

No…

No…

No…

No…

¡NO!

¡¿Porque su vida perfecta ahora se iba al caño?

¡NO!

¡Fuera lo que fuera, pasara lo que pasara, no debería haber sido así!

¡NO!

Mirando el dolor en los ojos de aquella mujer que tanto amaba, desea que esto sea un mal sueño y que esto jamas hubiera pasado, y cierra los ojos sufriendo por ver el cuerpo inerte de su amigo y el vacío en la mirada de Helga, siente vértigo y escucha como lo llama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

– ¿Gerald?

– ¿Gerald?

– ¿Gerald?

– ¡Maldición Geraldo, termina ya de despertar! – grita Helga exasperada mirándolo fijamente y sacudiendo sus hombros.

– ¡Helga no seas tan ruda! Se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza, es lógico que tarde en reaccionar. ¿Estas bien viejo? – dice el muchacho de ojos verdes mirando con afecto al moreno que trata de despertar.

– Estaba preocupada, tenia un buen rato haciendo muecas, yo digo que tuvo pesadillas – dice la rubia sentándose en la piecera de la cama donde esta Gerald y poniendo la mano en uno de sus pies – Vamos moreno, despierta o te hago cosquillas.

Gerald la mira fijamente cuando termina de despertar y la hace sentir levemente incomoda, por lo que suelta su pie y toma del brazo a Arnold que le sonríe a su amigo.

– Hermano, ahora si te luciste, mira que darte con el poste de la canasta de basquetbol, ¿Que rayos estabas viendo? – le pregunta el rubio, algo divertido por la situación, tocando el vendaje de la cabeza de su amigo.

Gerald no responde, recuerda el momento ahora, lo que estaba viendo era la mas bella composición del creador, según él, una bella y rubia mujer, cuyos cabellos revoloteaban al viento y brillaban con el sol, que ademas le sonreía animándolo a encestar.

– ¡Nada… – dice apenado, recordando ese instante y también aquel sueño tan real que acababa de tener.

– ¡Vaya Gerald, y ahora te sonrojas! Para mi que estaba viéndole las piernas a una chica – dice bromista la rubia.

Gerald la vuelve a mirar con intensidad, no puede evitarlo, siente que aun esta dentro del sueño, pero busca en su dedo anular, no hay nada, nada que lo pueda unir a ella, baja la mirada y ella bufa con extrañeza.

– Oye viejo creo que el golpe si te afecto – dice Arnold mirándolo de lado.

De pronto como un flashazo Gerald recuerda algo.

– ¡Arnold, no vayas a ese viaje con tus padres! – le dice un poco desesperado tomándolo de la solapa de la camisa.

– ¿Eh? ¿Ahora tú también vas a empezar como Helga? Solo es un viaje rap…

– ¡Helga esta embarazada! – le grita con premura.

– ¿Que? ¿Como rayos sabes eso? – reclama ella con bochorno.

– ¿Que? ¿Entonces es cierto? – dice Arnold asombrado y sonrojado.

– ¡Pues… pues si… – dice ella apenada – pero no se como él lo sabe!

– ¡Cielos Helga… – exclama Arnold contentísimo y levantándola en el aire – esto es maravilloso, un hijo, tuyo y mío, de los dos!

– Bueno, si técnicamente… – dice ella sarcástica.

– ¡Por eso no querías que me fuera en ese viaje!

– Bueno es una de las razones… – dice Helga recordando su mal presentimiento acerca del viaje.

– ¡Genial… tenemos que decirles a mis padres, y definitivamente no me iré de viaje con esto, tenemos que casarnos lo antes posible, tengo que pedirle tu mano a tus padres y … – Arnold sigue murmurando envuelto en una nube de amor.

Helga se acerca a Gerald y lo mira con esos bellos ojos azules. – ¿Como demonios supiste que estoy embarazada, apenas me hice la prueba anteayer y no se lo he dicho a nadie? – le dice en voz baja un poco intrigada.

– No lo sabia… es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento de ese viaje, como tú, así que se me ocurrió que tal vez si tú estuvieras embarazada…

– ¡Vaya… pues gracias… – dice ella y le da un suave beso en la mejilla.

Gerald sonríe al sentir el contacto de sus suaves labios en su piel, y se sonroja un poco.

– ¿Viejo estas bien estas un poco rojo de la cara? – le pregunta Arnold aún en excitación por la noticia anterior.

– Estoy bien Arnold… me voy a quedar un rato aquí, así que si quieren ir a otro lado, no se preocupen – dice entrecerrando los ojos.

– Esta bien, vamos a ir a la casa de huéspedes a dar las buenas nuevas – dice Arnold contento.

– ¿Que? ¿Ahora? – dice Helga sonrojada mientras Arnold la jala hacia la puerta. – ¿Seguro estarás bien? – le pregunta a su amigo antes de que su novio la saque completamente del cuarto de la enfermería de la escuela.

El asiente sonriendole, ella le responde de la misma forma y luego se va.

Se percata de un ramo de rosas rojas en la mesa frente a su cama, seguramente eran de la enfermera, y por eso inconscientemente soñó con ellas. Tras sonreír mentalizando esto Gerald se queda ahí, escuchando el silencio, con los ojos cerrados, recordando su sueño, se sonroja pensando en eso, recordando los sentimientos que hace poco descubrió que sentía por la novia de su mejor amigo, y la tristeza que le provoca el que jamas va a conocer a ese lindo niño de piel morena y ojos azules, que soño, medita sobre esto hasta que siente que alguien entra en el cuarto.

– ¡Hola! – saluda a la persona que entra.

– ¡Hola! ¿como te sientes? – contesta la menuda chica de ojos cafés y pelo negro que lo mira con afecto.

– Ahora estoy bien Phoebe, ahora estoy bien – responde Gerald sonriendole ampliamente a su amiga.

Unos días después la sorpresa y el asombro, al saber sobre aquel accidente aéreo en medio de la selva, que le provoco la muerte a las cien personas que viajaban en él, el alivio al saber que el futuro se veía diferente a como pudo ser.

Ahora parecía lejano aquel mal sueño, y aunque Gerald algunas veces sentía que casi podía tocar el anillo de bodas en su dedo anular, el ver a esa mujer a la que amaba en silencio y a su mejor amigo felices con su vida juntos, era mejor que aquella ilusión dolorosa, ademas también estaba aquella chica de cabello negro que poco a poco, volvía a ganar terreno en su corazón.

Finito est!

Bueno gracias a sus atentos mensajes ustedes decidieron el final, si el punto de vista casi siempre pareció de Gerald, por eso era él quien estaba soñando, un presentimiento, Helga también lo tenia, no Arnold no es suicida, pero sintió que no había mas porque vivir sin Helga, ademas el sueño fue de Geraldo, cúlpenlo a él, si Gerald esta enamorado de Helga, y vamos el que fuera un sueño era lógico, aún así existe el final alterno donde Helga se queda con Gerald, así que si quieren leerlo díganme. ^^

Muchos saludos y gracias por leer. ^^

Sayonara

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	3. Y así…

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**Rosas rojas**

**Capitulo tres: Y así…**

**XXXXX **

**Advertencia, este capitulo comienza casi igual que el anterior pero tiene pequeñas diferencias que nos llevan al desenlace alterno, por cierto, no Arnold no se suicida, así que no se preocupen. ^^**

**xxxxxxx**

_Helga sonríe en éxtasis, Gerald no podía evitar ese dolor en sus articulaciones y en su alma, la veía sonreír como no lo había hecho en 8 años de matrimonio, y era solo por él, por Arnold que de algún modo volvió a la vida, solo para fastidiar la suya._

– Esta vivo… Arnold esta vivo… – escucha a Helga decir, con un dulce tono al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo.

_Gerald sabia muy bien que Arnold siempre seria el verdadero amor de Helga, por mas que él fuera su esposo, sentia que el único y verdadero dueño de su ser, era ese hombre rubio que había salido derrotado por la puerta hacia unos momentos, y sin embargo ella era su esposa, suya, lo podía comprobar por el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular, una pieza fría de metal, pero que simbolizaba su unión para toda la vida._

– ¿Y que vamos a hacer? – dice Gerald sentándose a su lado.

Ella voltea a verlo aún sonriente. – ¡He sido una tonta, me desmaye como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo así… en lugar de abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida… debemos ir a verlo, recibirlo como merece Gerald, esta vivo, te dije que yo sentía que estaba vivo, hay que hablarle a Phoebe y a los demás! – exclama feliz, levantándose apresurada de el sillón.

– Helga… – dice Gerald deteniéndola con su mano. Ella voltea a verlo y entonces nota la sombra angustiada en su rostro, regresa a su asiento, Gerald la mira con una profunda tristeza en su mirada.

– ¿Que pasa… no estas feliz de que él este vivo? – pregunta extrañada Helga.

– Lo estoy pero… ¿que va a pasar?

– No te entiendo… ¿que va a pasar con qué?– responde ella manteniéndole la mirada a su esposo.

– Sé bien lo que sientes por él aún Helga, no has podido olvidarlo… y menos podrás ahora…

– ¡Gerald eres mi esposo, el que él este vivo no cambiara nada! – dice acariciándole el rostro.

– Helga… – dice él tomando sus mejillas mirándola de frente. Los ojos de Helga lo miran dulcemente y él la abraza. – Lo sé Helga, lo sé… aún lo amas ¿no es cierto? – dice suavemente acariciando la espalda de su mujer.

– Gerald, eso no esta a discusión… él es tu amigo y eres mi esposo, ademas no sabemos como ha sido su vida, como es que esta vivo, debemos ir a verlo y decirle que estamos felices de que este aquí.

– Helga responde mi pregunta ¿aún lo amas? – ella lo mira con rareza – . ¡Helga por dios dime! ¿Aún lo amas? – repite él tomándola de los hombros.

– Es el padre de Arni, Gerald… como podría olvidar eso… lo amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, pero tú eres mi esposo y te amo mas de lo que quisiera admitir – dice sonriéndole y mirándolo con amor.

Eso es suficiente para Gerald, lo ha visto en sus ojos no tiene nada que temer, no tendrá que sufrir el dolor de perderla, eso seria terrible, ademas están sus hijos, cierto el mayor era hijo de Arnold, pero el mas pequeño era hijo de los dos, era hijo de su amor, y no era que él quisiera mas a su hijo porque no era así, Arnold era su hijo, tanto o mas que el mismo Romeo, pero ahora tendría otro padre, el verdadero y era ese hombre de rubio cabello que hacia unos minutos había estado ahí, parado frente a él.

– ¿Le dirás sobre Arni?

– Es su padre… merece saberlo…

– El lo noto Helga… esos ojos verdes son tan parecidos a los de él que lo noto… era imposible que no lo hiciera – vuelve a desesperar.

– Gerald, necesito que entiendas que no importa que él este vivo… te amo y nada va a cambiar eso, tenemos una familia y siempre estaremos juntos, no creo que él quiera algo mas – le explica ella viéndolo a los ojos.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpe la mirada entre los dos y esta vez es Gerald quien abre la puerta. Imaginaba quien era, lo conocía bien, él nunca huía a los problemas, los enfrentaba, y estaba seguro esta vez no seria diferente.

– Necesito que esto se aclare… necesito saber… – dice Arnold mirándolos con tristeza.

Gerald lo mira, agradece internamente el que sus hijos se hayan retirado a sus cuartos, así que lo deja pasar.

– ¡Arnold! – exclama Helga acercándose feliz a él y lo abraza

– ¡Helga! – expresa Arnold abrazándola con fuerza.

Gerald los mira, ve en ese abrazo la verdad de los sentimientos de Helga, nota entonces ese ramo de rosas rojas que lleva en la mano su amigo, «Las favoritas de los dos» recuerda en silencio.

– ¡Sabia que no habías muerto, perdóname por dejar de buscarte… perdóname – dice Helga mirando a Arnold con lagrimas en los ojos y acariciando su larga cabellera – Y mírate… aún con este feo corte de cabello.

Arnold sonríe un poco, la mira con vehemencia como si su sola presencia fuera la vida para él. – Solo estoy vivo por ti Helga, porque quería regresar a ti… – Arnold se da cuenta de que esta actuando mal y se retira un poco de ella, volteando a ver a Gerald, antes de ofrecer el ramo a Helga– ¡Son para ti!

– Gracias Arnold… – dice ella hundiendo el rostro para olerlas y luego yendo a la cocina a ponerlas en agua.

– Pasa y siéntate viejo… cuéntanos como paso todo – le dice Gerald haciéndole pasar a la sala.

Arnold espera a que Helga regrese con ellos y comienza su relato.

– Aquella noche en que el avión se estrello en la selva, hubo una tormenta terrible, mis padres y yo sobrevivimos como de milagro junto con otras tres personas, logramos salir del infierno, gracias a las lanchas salvavidas, pero el río cercano había crecido en su cauce y nos arrastro alejándonos del siniestro, así nos perdimos en la selva, vagamos sin rumbo por algún tiempo, solo tratando de sobrevivir, hasta que encontramos una tribu perdida en la jungla… ahí nos albergaron, mientras seguíamos esperando que alguien nos rescatara, no había forma de salir de ese lugar, mas que por vía externa… y así pasaron ocho angústiantes años en que no vi tu rostro, o tu sonrisa, o tu mirada, y ahora… – dice mirando a Helga con tristeza.

– ¿Como los rescataron? – pregunta Gerald tratando de parecer sereno, abrazando a su mujer en forma protectora.

– Hace unos días llego una expedición de Arqueólogos, buscando un asentamiento maya, así nos encontraron y fuimos rescatados.

– ¡Fue un milagro Gerald, fue un milagro que estén vivos! – dice Helga maravillada.

Gerald trataba de entender la euforia de ella y sonreía levemente, aunque le dolía sobremanera que ella demostrara tan abiertamente el amor que sentía por aquel, que parecía dispuesto a demostrarlo en la misma forma.

– ¿Como se llama su hijo mayor? ¿Cuantos años tiene? – pregunta inocentemente Arnold.

– Arnold… – contesta Helga–. Y tiene 8 años.

– ¿Como?

– Es verdad lo que piensas… él es tu hijo… nuestro hijo –. Arnold la observa y luego a Gerald que asiente a su amigo.

– Tengo un hijo… tenemos un hijo… ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

– Lo supe unos días antes de que te fueras… no quería que te sintieras presionado, ya te había molestado lo suficiente con lo de tu viaje como para decirte que estaba embarazada, tal vez tú no me creerías.

– ¡Maldición! – exclama Arnold golpeando con el puño en el brazo del sillón –. ¡Tenias razón Helga, tu angustia era una antelación de la desgracia, si te hubiera hecho caso, esto no hubiera pasado!

– ¡No podías saberlo Arnold… – replica Gerald – para ti ese era solo un viaje mas de rutina con tus padres, no podías saber lo que sucedería!

– Lo lamento tanto Helga, lo siento… te amo, y quería volver a ti, pero el destino nos separo… y ahora eres su esposa… ¿cierto? – dice mirando las manos enlazadas de los dos.

– Te buscamos en la selva por mucho tiempo… pero… para mi embarazada y triste fue muy difícil, Gerald estuvo a mi lado y cuando se dio cuenta de mi estado, me ofreció su nombre… y su cariño.

– Lamento esto viejo… yo la amaba y quería protegerla… – trata de explicar Gerald.

– Si lo sé… ya había notado lo que sentías por ella… – Gerald se asombra, pensó que sus sentimientos nunca le habían sido revelados a su mejor amigo – no te culpo, cualquiera se enamoraría de ella conociéndola bien – responde el rubio medio sonriente.

– Arnold… tienes un hijo, nuestro hijo, él merece conocer a su padre, ¿no lo crees? – dice Helga sentándose junto a él y poniendo una mano en su antebrazo.

Arnold la mira y luego a Gerald – Ese pequeño ya tiene un padre Helga, y es Gerald… no creo que…

– ¡Viejo, no! ¡Mira sé que suena tonto, pero recuerdas que tú querías conocer a tus padres cuando eras un niño, a pesar de que tenias al abuelo y la abuela, no puedes negarle eso a Arni! – dice Gerald poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo –. Ademas ese niño es mas inteligente que el resto de la humanidad, así que seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que algo pasa.

Arnold sonríe con melancolía y asiente a los dos.

Al poco rato Helga baja de la mano de sus dos pequeños, le ha explicado a Arni la verdad y él mira a su padre con interés.

– ¡Hola, ¿como te llamas? – le dice para romper el hielo, mirando al chico y revolviendo su cabello.

– ¡Arnold… pero me dicen Arni y tú eres el hombre del retrato rodeado de rosas que mis padres tienen en su cuarto! – dice emocionado, Arnold mira a sus amigos y ellos le indican que ya después le explicaran.

– También me llamo Arnold… y soy tu papá.

– Si… mi mamá me lo dijo… me alegra mucho conocerte – le dice dandole un suave abrazo – Ahora ya tengo dos papás.

– Mami, no es justo… yo quiero tener dos papás también – replica Romeo tan inocentemente que logra hacer reír a su padre.

Arnold se acerca a él, y le acaricia sus cabellos castaños, observando la mezcla de rasgos de dos de sus seres mas amados. – Si a tu padre no le molesta, seré también como un padre para ti.

Gerald ríe de lado. – Si tú me aceptas como padre de Arni, porque yo no lo haría con Romeo.

– Tienes una familia hermosa Gerald – expresa tristemente Arnold.

– También es tuya ahora Arnold… amigo mío – contesta el moreno ofreciéndole la mano.

Los dos hombres hacen su viejo saludo, en honor a volverse a ver, y luego un abrazo les hace confirmar su vieja amistad, no hay rencores, ¿porque los habria? Arnold no tiene la intención de romper su matrimonio, si ama a Helga pero observa que ellos se aman y tienen una bella familia, Gerald lo conoce sabe que no haría nada malo y menos en contra de ellos, por el simple hecho de que los ama y Helga, ella ama a su esposo y jamas haría nada para hacerlo sufrir.

Si, Gerald y Helga se aman, y no hay nada que pueda separarlos.

xXxXxXx

_El tiempo pasa muy rápido, los niños se hicieron adictos al Tío Arnold como lo llamaban, él adoraba a su hijo aunque no por eso el cariño que le daba al mas pequeño era menor, ir a la casa de huéspedes era para los chicos una aventura, esta había sido salvada por Helga y Gerald al quedar intestada al morir los abuelos y no tener herederos, cuando Arnold llego, se entero de esto y fue por eso que sabia que aún podía encontrar a Helga en su antigua casa, y así las cosas fueron._

_Arnold se caso un año después con una joven llamada Elisa, que conoció en la universidad, Gerald y Helga fueron a su boda y estuvieron felices bailando, eran una pareja que se amaba mucho, y eso hacia feliz a Arnold, aún así la vida de este no fue tan fantástica como podría haber sido, su mujer murió al dar a luz, dandole con eso a Helga una hija mas, ella la cuido y la amo casi como si ella misma la hubiese parido, y así el tiempo transcurrió, mas y mas._

_Luego una terrible enfermedad ataco al ser mas querido para Helga, su esposo Gerald, esta le llego de improviso, y lo acabo rápidamente cuando su hijo mayor estaba por cumplir diecinueve años. El día que sentía su muerte cercana, les pidió que se acercaran tenia algo que decirles._

– Mi amor no hables, estas muy cansado – dice Helga limpiando con cariño la frente de su esposo.

– Debo… hacerlo, es importante… amor mío – dice él pausadamente tomando su mano.

– Hermano… no te esfuerces, ya nos dirás lo que quieras cuando estés mejor – dice Arnold optimista.

– Igual de optimista que siempre… chico… – dice mirando con afecto a su mejor amigo –. Pero esta vez… se que no… hay modo de evitarlo… y quiero pedirles que estén juntos… cuando yo no este.

– Claro que estaremos juntos Gerald, somos amigos – expresa Helga con los ojos llenos de dolor.

– N…no.… me has dado los mejores años de tu vida Helga… me has dado tu amor… y una familia adorable… pero se que ustedes dos son… el uno para la otra… tuve una buena vida… me gusto vivirla a su lado… pero este es el final.

Helga no puede evitarlo y llora tristemente siendo abrazada por su esposo, sus hijos están detrás de ellos mirando la escena, ya no son unos niños, ahora entienden de lo que habla su padre.

– Shh, ¿sabes que… te amo verdad?

– Si… y yo a ti – expresa ella, acariciando su rostro.

– Prométanme que serán felices – les dice y ambos asienten – si… sean felices… los amo a los dos… y a mis hijos – estos se acercan y se abrazan a él, incluso Ariadna la pequeña hija de Arnold que tiene un cariño muy especial por papá Gerald, como lo ha llamado toda su vida –, si… fue divertido, pero ya no puedo mas… – dice con su ultimo suspiro, cerrando los ojos con serenidad.

– Mi amor… – dice Helga, abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de su esposo, su amado esposo.

Arnold abraza a los chicos, mientras Arni llora junto a su madre.

xXxXxXxXx

_Y así el tiempo llega…_

_La boda fue gloriosa, llena de felicidad, Ariadna estaba bellísima, su padre la entrego con sumo orgullo, mientras sus dos hermanos mayores reían, mientras estaban junto a su nervioso novio. _

– Te ves igual de hermosa que tu madre el día de nuestra boda – dice poco antes de entregar su mano a su futuro marido, ella le sonríe y busca con la mirada a Helga.

– Espero que te refieras a mamá Helga – dice bromista la chica de bellos ojos verdes y rubio cabello, dandole un beso en la mejilla y tomando de la mano a su novio.

_Arnold se sienta al lado de su ahora mujer, hace solo unos días que acepto ser su esposa y se han casado de inmediato, diez años han pasado desde la muerte de Gerald, ella no quiso aceptarlo antes, pues sentía que debía serle fiel a Gerald, pero el amor pudo después de todo, y ahora estaban ahí entregando a la ultima de sus hijos frente al altar, orgullosos y serenos, disfrutando del amor que les fue arrebatado, y que gracias al tiempo y al destino ahora estaba en sus manos._

_Arnold la toma de la mano, ella le sonríe, esa mano es todo lo que necesita para sentirse viva, y ademas siempre sentirá la presencia de su amado Gerald para acompañarle, miran con gusto la escena frente a ellos, la novia lleva en sus manos un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, símbolo del corazón sincero y apasionado, símbolo de el amor eterno._

Owari!

Fin.

Okey por fin termine de pasar esto a la computadora, he andado muy ocupada y extraña estos días, por eso no he podido actualizar ninguna de las otras historias, pero les prometo que voy a continuar pronto, bueno ahora ya conocen la versión final de esta historia, la verdad este era el final original, si Helga y Gerald se quedan juntos, pero nada es para siempre y el destino elige, así que aunque Helga se quedo con su esposo, Arnold y ella al final de la historia están juntos como debe de ser, porque ellos están destinados, no hay nadie mas para ellos, y Gerald siempre lo supo, aunque no por eso dejo de disfrutar la vida al lado de la mujer que amaba y también lo amaba, se que parece un poco complicado, pero como dije así es la vida, espero que a pesar de todo este fic les deje un buen sabor de boca y no sea demasiado dramático. Por cierto ellos no son muy viejos al termino de esta historia dado que Helga tuvo a su primer hijo a los 19 años, así que hagan sus cuentas. ^^

Muchos saludos y gracias por leer. ^^

Sayonara

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


End file.
